For the Heart of the Sea
by River Styx1201
Summary: Human Foxy x OC. Angela gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria so that she can at least pretend to be a normal teen, but everything changes when she meets a certain animatronic fox pirate that can turn human when he so chooses. Characters and the cover image belong to their respective creators.
1. Chapter 1

Angela smirked as she pulled her Hayabusa motorcycle to a stop in front of the place of her new job. She was supposed to be the new night guard to make sure no idiot decided to try and break in. The main reason she chose to work here is because she had some secrets she had to keep but would help her with the job that consisted of supposedly haunted animatronics.

Sighing, she removed her helmet and grabbed her bag from its spot on the side of the motorcycle and went inside. She quickly changed into her night guard uniform and headed into the office. The clock chimed twelve and the phone started ringing. She put it on speaker and listened to whoever was on the other side of the line.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

Angela chuckled as he said that last part even though the greeting was kind of disconcerting.

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll m-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

She growled as she thought over what the previous security guard said. The main reason she had gotten this job instead of staying home in comfort or moving up with her mother was because she wanted to act like a normal teenager. "Why did I have to get a night job?" she questioned sarcastically as she started to flip through the cameras, not that she needed to. The clock read one AM and she shrugged before tossing the pad onto the desk and pulling out her phone to play a few rounds of and listen to Black Veil Brides.

She groaned as she heard the stupid animatronics starting to move around outside. She returned her phone to her pocket and picked the tablet back up. The bunny was in the supply closet, the bear was still on stage, the curtain in Pirate Cove was slightly opened but the animatronic was still in there and the chicken was in the right hallway. Angela shut the door on that side and checked the time: four AM with twenty percent power left.

Shrugging Angela turned her attention to the left side and heard faint breathing coming from the door. She flipped on the light and was shocked by what she saw. Instead of an animatronic, it was a man with mahogany colored hair, a black eye patch covering his right eye, a hook on his right hand and was dressed in something a pirate would wear. He let out a sinister chuckle as he took a step into the room and without using her powers Angela knew that this was the fox pirate from Pirate's Cove. **(I don't talk pirate so don't hate)** "It seems ye've found ye'self in a bit o' trouble 'lass," he said as he took another step towards her.

She steeled herself to look just as intimidating as her mother and glowed, her violet eyes flashing in the dim light. "Who do you think you're talking to fox," she said with a disgusted curl of her lip. At that the fox started laughing.

"Thy name be Foxy 'lass," he said as he approached her. "For a landlubber ye ain't so bad."

She scoffed and pushed him back, not at all scared of him now. "Then leave me alone so that I can continue my job in peace."

Foxy laughed as the girl returned to her seat in the chair. There was something about her that was different from the other people who had held this job before her that compelled him to get to know her rather than stuff her into a suit. As soon as he saw Chica sticking her head into the door on the right side of the office he shook his head slightly and she backed off, knowing from the last time not to mess with anything he has claimed. "So lass," he said and waited for her to look up from the security cameras. "Why ye got this job?"

She scoffed and looked back down at the tablet. "Don't you have anything better to do than bugging me?" she asked before relaxing back into the chair.

Foxy chuckled and knocked the tablet from her hand right as the power went out. "I could always stuff ye into a suit," he said as he slammed his hook into the back of the chair right next to her head. She gave him a smirk that startled him even though he didn't show any physically signs of it affecting him.

"And I could always incapacitate you and tie you up with duck tape," she countered with a laugh before kicking him were it counts.

Foxy let out a screech and was about to retaliate when the clock struck six. She laughed and picked up her bag before heading to the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing black leather pants that hung low on her waist, an ebony black corset top that had the rib-cage and spin painted on it, black knee-high boots that had silver buckles on the side and a leather biker jacket that was left open. "What's ye name lass?" Foxy asked before he could stop himself.

She smiled and turned around as she reached the door. "Angela, but my friends call me Angel or Ang," she said in a sweet tone. He smiled as she turned around and left. There was something different about her that drew him in even though he knew he shouldn't.

"One way o' 'nother lass, I'll uncover ye secret," he said as he changed back into his animatronic form and returned to Pirates cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela went to Freddy's after school and set her stuff in the office, greeting the security guard that worked the day shift before going to get some pizza. She had skipped lunch that day mainly because she had forgotten to pack a lunch the previous night and school food is just disgusting. With a sigh she picked up the pizza and walked around the premises. There were kids screaming and yelling while the creepy animatronics sang and danced to entertain them. With a low growl of irritation she adjusted her biker jacket and went to the quieter Pirate's Cove, seeing how Foxy was supposedly out of order.

She brushed her hand through her electric purple hair before leaning up against the far wall. She finished her pizza and then got an idea and smirked before going to find the manager. Once she found him she quickly told him her idea and he nodded before leading her to the spare costumes he had for the human employees.

She quickly changed into a pirate costume that hugged close to her frame yet still provided enough movement to do what she had planned. She ran to the office and grabbed the violin she had left there and quickly tuned it. Once she made it back to pirates cove she saw them moving Foxy to the backstage area before giving the stage a good sweep.

Angela tied her hair up in a messy bun before listening to the song she planned on playing and fingering along with it. Then she heard Freddy tell the kids to head over to Pirate's Cove for a special surprise. Smiling she turned to Foxy and gave a slight nod for courage before going up onto the stage as they started to play Lindsey Stirlings "Master of Tides" over the speakers. Right as the she started to play on the recording Angela started to play as well, increasing the volume by double the original.

As she played she moved around the stage and swayed back and forth, captivating the parents and children. As she moved she noticed Foxy paying attention and could tell that he wanted to be up there with her. She gave a quick apologetic look before closing her eyes and turning around to face the children. Her pirate's hat flew off and her hair came down but she didn't care. She just kicked the hat out into the crowd that had formed and then twirled around, going down to her knees right as the song ended.

The crowd cheered and she got back up, bowing as the curtains shut. It looked like Foxy was about to try and talk to you but the manager came back and gave you a hug. "You were fantastic," he praised as he pulled back. "Who taught you to play so well?"

You smiled at the memory of you being taught. "Just call it a gift from the gods," she said as she remembered how big into Egyptian mythology her mother was.

He chuckled at that and gave her a pat on her shoulder. "What other songs can you play?"

Angela thought for a bit. In truth, she could play anything if she had the music for long enough. "Just about anything sir. Why?"

He gave you a slight smirk. "Because you just got a new part time job. Once a day you will be up on this stage as a new act. Of course you'll still keep your night guard duties, but that just means double the pay at the end of the week."

She smiled and gave a brief nod before turning her attention to Foxy. "I just have one question sir," you said and he raised an eyebrow. "How long has he been out of order?"

He looked towards Foxy and she could've sworn he paled a little. "Since '87. Why you ask?"

She gave a light smirk. "Every pirate needs a captain, lad," she said in her best pirate accent, but it blended in with her natural Egyptian one.

He nodded hesitantly. "I guess we could get him repaired," he said before straitening up. "You should go sleep while you can so that you won't fall asleep tonight since your shift then starts in about seven hours."

She nodded and then went to the security office to pack away her instrument and catch some zzz's.

Foxy watched as Angela left. She looked so sexy in that outfit and had convinced the manager of the place to get him fixed so that he can perform with her. The only downside to be "broken" right now was he couldn't go thank the lass properly without scaring the children. He sighed internally and waited for it to become closer to midnight.

~TIME SKIP~

Everyone was now gone, aside from the animotronics and Angela, and Foxy had turned into his human form. Just three more minutes and he would be able to move around freely, mainly because that was when the janitors left, not that they did a good job cleaning the place. As he was lost in thought the clock struck twelve and he left his spot behind the stage in Pirate's Cove and ran to the office she was in. "Ye were good fer ye first time on stage lass," he said as he entered the room.

She smirked and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, revealing her hazel-green eyes and the spark of adventure in them. "Your half right fox. I play on stage at school concerts and contests but I'm never alone in those instances. This is my first time being solo."

He went over to the case that the instrument was in and opened it. "What else can ye play on this lass?"

She put a finger to her lips and tapped it as if thinking. " _He's a Pirate_ from Pirates of the Caribbean, the Lord of the Rings songs, Phantom of the Opera, both original and metal, and other song both classical and now music." She sighed and got up. "And in about three days you need to find something to do to accompany my playing."

Foxy scoffed at that. "No way. Ye playing has to match me stories and the things me be doing lass. The stage was mine first."

Angela smirked at that. "Key word being WAS. If not for me, you would've been left a decaying pile of metal for many more years." He opened his mouth to retaliate but couldn't think of anything to say. "Face it capt'n, you're old news."

Foxy wanted to be mad at her, but he was just happy that he would once again be performing. "Is that a challenge lass," he questioned, backing her up to the wall.

She chuckled and playfully pushed against his chest. "It's truth, unless you want to see it that way." She then smirked and looked up at him through her lashes. "How about this. At the end of one week after you're repaired, we let the kids decide. Who ever they choose, will be the new capt'n of Pirate's Cove."

Foxy thought about that and then nodded. She smiled and then noticed three figures standing in the doorway. "So this is the human who will be sharing the stage with Foxy," a guy with purple hair and matching bunny ears said as he stepped into the room. "The names Bonnie. And this is Chica," he said while pointing to the girl with blonde hair, "and Freddy," he pointed to a guy with brown hair and bear ears.

Angela nodded and held out her fist for a fist bump, to which the animatronics just looked at her strangely. "Y'all might look human but you know absolutely nothing about human culture, do you?"

All four animatronics shook their head. She chuckled at that and thought about how much fun it would be trying to teach them.

For the remainder of the night they talked and Angela explained various things that teens did, such as fist bumps and constantly talking while the teacher's trying to teach. By the time the clock had struck six she had changed from her security guard uniform into a blood-red corset that went over a tight black, long-sleeved shirt, dark-blue boot-cut jeans, black combat boots, and she had quickly brushed her hair. "See y'all later guys," she said as she exited the pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy watched Angela perform while the mechanic fixed him up. He watched as she skillfully moved around the stage while playing her instrument, wishing that he could be up there with her. She finished her performance and went to the office to take a nap before her shift tonight.

Foxy sighed internally as the mechanic finished fixing him and shut the panel on his back and left. After a few minutes though, the manager came back and stared at him. "I know what you can do," he said in a strange tone. "I know you can turn into a human, along with all the other animatronics. So we're gonna act that we replaced you and the other's with animatronics that look like humans so that you scare the children less."

Foxy jumped up at that. "Ye knew," he questioned as he turned human.

The manager smirked. "I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you. That and we record the footage that the security cameras take and have it backed up to a separate computer."

Foxy nodded as he smiled. That means he can hang out with Angela longer and it wouldn't seem as weird. He didn't know where that uncharacteristic thought came from but it seemed to be happening to him more often in the past few days. "You'll start your show again tomorrow and don't screw up or I'll have you dismantled for parts."

With that he left Foxy to his own devices. He thought about what he would do with her. They could have a sword fight or he could dance with the lass while she played. In the end he just shrugged.

Right as he was about to sneak away and check on Angela she appeared again with her instrument. "What are ye doing back 'ere lass," he asked as she adjusted her hat.

She smiled. "The kids wanted an encore and there's a birthday kid who loves my playing. I'm gonna play Happy Birthday and then another song from Pirates of the Caribbean for them." With that she got on stage and went through the curtains. "Alrighty landlubbers, t'day we've got a very special matey with us. Would the birthday boy please come 'ere," she said, making here accent more prominent and alluring. A small boy shyly approached the stage and she stooped down and picked him up. "What be ye name matey," she asked.

"Andrew," he said quietly.

"Well Andrew, how old ye be today?" He held up eight fingers. "Eight? So ye be a big boy now, huh." He nodded. "Well, t'day I'm gonna play the Birthday song and I want everyone to sing and wish Andrew a good day." With that she set the young boy down and got her violin ready to play. "Start in three, two, one," she said before she started playing.

Everyone started singing except this one girl in the back who kept groaning and booing at Angela and the boy. Once the song was finished Angela turned to face the girl. "Ye back there with th' blue hoodie. What be ye problem?"

She scoffed and approached the stage. "That you think that you're so cool up there. Please. It's just pathetic how you act all high and mighty just because you can play a few songs on that ratty looking instrument."

Angela smirked at her. "And what gives ye the right to insult me and me playing ms..."

"Artemis," she said with an arrogant tone. "And I've got the right to do whatever I please."

"So ye've got the right to show us how much ye be better then me," Angela said, holding the instrument out to the girl who paled at the idea. "Go on lass. Take it an' show me ye talent." Artemis took the instrument and held it in the same way that Angela had. Then she started playing a badly out of tune Mary had a Little Lamb. "Oh, so th' lass was jus' acting."

Artemis growled at her and went to smash the instrument on the ground, only to have it pulled away from her. "Ye've been a bad lass Artemis. Me think it be time for ye to walk th' plank." With that she started playing _Walk the Plank_ from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Artemis just hissed at her like a cat before jumping off the stage and going back into the main area.

Foxy laughed as his first matey taught the girl a lesson in respect and humiliation. He couldn't wait till he was up there performing with the lass.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela laughed as she exited the bathroom in her night guard uniform and saw Foxy there. "Did you see how I embarrassed that heckler today," she said in an excited tone. "She was so angry with me that she had her mother go complain to the manager, who had seen the entire ordeal go down and refused to fire me." She laughed again. "And to top it off, she's banned for a month due to rude behavior toward staff and other kids."

Foxy smiled at her joy. It was clear she found it fun to put people in their places. "Did ye have fun lass?" he asked with a smile. She nodded eagerly and ran her fingers through her electric purple hair that had started to turn blonde at the roots.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," she said as she skipped to her office. Right as she opened the door though the other animatronics decided to surprise her.

Angela screamed but to their surprise she also grew what appeared to be cat ears and a tail. All four animatronics stared at her in shock. The second she calmed down and felt the top of her head she let out a low curse, but they still heard it. "I can explain," she said sheepishly.

Foxy raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a hold of her tail to examine it, only to get his hand smacked away. "Can ye lassie?" he said with a laugh.

She glared at him before sitting down, being mindful of her tail. "It's simple, really." Angela thought how best to explain it. "I'm a demigoddess that came from the union of the Egyptian goddess Sekhmet and my father," she said as she looked at them to see their reactions. Freddy just nodded while Bonnie looked like he couldn't wrap his mind around it, Chica looked confused and Foxy just gave you a blank stare. "She's depicted as a lion-headed goddess of war and violence. My ability to fight was a gift from her while my ability to dance and play came from my aunt (I think that would be their relationship) Hathor, the Goddess of Music."

Everyone made an oh shape with their mouths as things were clarified further. "So if ye be a goddess, why ye 'ere with us," Foxy asked, still confused on that part.

He watched as her smile wilted a little. "Because while I might be a demigoddess, I'm still mortal and my powers are limited. The only way for me to be able to join my mother's family is if I go to the underworld and Osiris revives me as a full goddess." She gave a sad chuckle at that. "The only problem with that is that mother refuses to allow me to die before my twenty-first birthday."

Foxy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she wilted. "It be alright lass," he said in soothing voice. "For now ye be staying with us." She chuckled and nodded. "Ye know, I've always known somethin' was off about ye."

Angela scoffed at that. "Doubtful. You're as dense as the dead sea," she said giving him a hug to let him know she was joking.

They all started laughing only to be interrupted by a bright flash. Once it faded they all noticed a beautiful young woman with hazel eyes, long black hair, angelic features and stood a little less than six feet tall. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Angela asked, slightly worried that she was here to end the world.

Sekhmet laughed as she pulled her daughter into a hug and took in the animatronics she had been keeping an eye on for a while. "Don't worry daughter, I won't harm man-kind so long as they do nothing to harm you." She released Angela before looking at her daughter's hair and grimacing. "You know I don't like it when you dye your hair," she said as she ran her fingers through it, turning it back to the golden color that belonged to her grandfather. "There, now you look like Ra once again."

Angela sighed she pulled away from her mother. "I know you didn't come all this way just to get on me for my hair. What is it mother?"

She sighed before looking around the room. "Do you know how the Morai from the Greek Pantheon like to tell me their premonitions when it comes to you?" Angela nodded. "Well they told me to warn you to watch your back. Something about someone deceiving you and trying to win your trust just to tear you down."

Angela nodded. "i'll watch my back mother."

Sekhmet sighed and cupped her daughter's face. "You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you. I wish I could take you with me." Angela nodded. "Oh, and one more thing," she said, manifesting a necklace out of thin air. "Ma'at wanted me to give this to you," she said latching it around her daughters neck. "It's an amulet that will help you see the truth in the hearts of others."

"Tell her thanks and I hope that she comes to visit soon." Angela said as she gives her mother another hug. She could tell that there was something else that her mother was hiding from her, but she couldn't force her to say what it was. "I miss you and so does dad."

Sekhmet nodded before turning to the animatronics. "If anyone of you hurt my daughter no force on this planet, or any planet, will save you from my wrath. For now I am entrusting her care to you four." With that she vanished in another flash of bright light, leaving a haunting chill in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela sighed as she tried her best not to fall asleep in her Economics class. She probably should've been doing her work but she couldn't get her mind off of her's and Foxy's performance today. She had the best idea and she couldn't wait to share it with him.

"Angela," the teacher said as he stopped by her desk. "Can you tell the class what the gold system is, or have you been doodling in your binder this entire time."

Angela looked up at Mr. Head and prevented herself from laughing at his unfortunate name, seeing as his full name was Richard Head. "It's where the money is backed by gold that the country has," she said in a bored tone as she returned to her drawing of Foxy and her on stage.

He glared at her before returning to the front of the classroom to continue his lecture. "Correct. Now..." Angela tuned him out and continued thinking over the costume she had planned.

 _"Do you need help with it_ _,"_ her Aunt Ma'at asked in her mind as she appeared next to her as an astral projection. She subtly nodded her head and glanced over at the goddess. _"I'll meet you over there after this period with the outfit and make-up. See you later my little sea goddess,"_ Ma'at said as she faded away. Angela let out a silent chuckle at her nickname, but it was more of a truth. Once Osiris made her a full-blooded goddess she would be the Egyptian Goddess of the Sea.

The bell rung and Angela packed up her things before heading to her locker to get her stuff. That's when Nicole and her crew of bullies came up to me. "So I hear you got a job at Freddy's Angela," she said in a snobby voice.

"So what. It's none of your business," Angela scoffed as she grabbed her bag from the locker and tried to leave.

"It is when you humiliate my sister," Nicole growled as she slammed the locker shut. "Artemis was just telling the truth."

Angela chuckled at that. "She humiliated and embarrassed herself. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually have a job I need to get to." With that she left the crew of bullies and went out to her motorcycle.

~TIME SKIP~

Angela entered Freddy's and went to Pirate's Cove. "Foxy," she said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey lass," he said with a smirk.

"I have a great idea for our performance but I need you to entertain the children while I get ready." Foxy raised an eyebrow in curiosity and you quickly explain your plan.

"Go get ready lass. I've got ye covered."

You gave him a quick hug and then ran to the costume area where Ma'at was patiently waiting for you. "It's been forever since I helped you dress for something," she said as she pulled out a flowing blue dress that looked like it was made from the ocean. "I miss when you went trick-or-treating."

Angela laughed as she quickly changed into the flowing fabric. "So do I. Remember that one year you dressed me up as Bastet," she chuckled, remembering how people gave her strange looks. Ma'at nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair, turning it a deep electric blue.

"Your mother tried to confront everyone who stared at you the wrong way and nearly bit off my head if not for Ra." She got out some makeup and skillfully applied it so that it looked like she was a sea nymph. "There. Now you truly look like the master of tides." Angela chuckled and gave Ma'at a hug. The goddess of justice fixed Angela's necklace. "Now go entertain the little kids."

Foxy was telling a story about how he traversed the seven seas when the children's attention went to something behind his shoulder. He turned his upper body and stared at the beautiful lady in front of him. "Who might ye be lass," he asked Angela as she approached where he was sitting.

She gave an enchanting smile as the song she first played for the children started playing in the background. "Please forgive me for the intrusion, but I need your ship and crew capt'n," she said in a flowing voice as she took another step forward and pulled him to his feet. He stood almost a foot taller than her yet the power she radiated made it difficult not to bow down.

"I be sorry lass, but this be me ship an' no respectful capt'n will ever hand his fair maiden over without a fight," he said in a powerful voice, remembering all that she had told him before she had gone to get ready.

She got a commanding air about her as she pushed him away and seemed to glow with furry. In the corner of his vision he saw the manager plug in and turn on a fan so that it pointed at her and blew the fabric of her sea blue dress around her lithe frame. "You dare disobey me," she said in an authoritative tone as she lifted her hands up into the air. the kids oohed and aahed at the display. Before he could even draw his sword she charged at him. They skillfully battled to the tune of the song and come the end of it, he had her pinned with her arms locked behind her back.

"Tell me fair maiden," Foxy said into her ear. "What has ye troubled so?"

Angela turned her head so she was staring up into his eyes. "The gods who try to take my place as Mistress of the Tides, Capt'n. They threaten me and I need a strong crew to help me secure my place once again."

Foxy leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Than instead of fightin' each other lass, shouldn't we be goin' after 'em." He released her and she spun around before landing in a bow but stared up at him in defiance.

"Only if I get to command the crew throughout the journey." He smiled at that as the children cheered at the performance.

"Then let's be goin' lass," he said taking her hand and leading her to the backstage area as the curtains fell and the kids were ushered back into the main area. "Ye were fantastic lass," Foxy said as he gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Ye weren't so bad either lad," she said with a chuckle as she playfully punched his arm. Right as Foxy was about to say something else the manager walked over to them.

"That was awesome and I love the whole Mistress of Tides look you have going on," he said as he hugged her, which made Foxy see red for some reason. "Come, the parents want to meet the girl who has their children so excited."

Angela shrugged and motioned for Foxy to follow them, At the weird look the manager gave her she sighed. "It was a team effort mister. If not for Foxy this couldn't have happened. Plus the children think that we're off on an adventure and to them all this is real. So Foxy should be there to help me great them." He nodded and lead us out from the backstage area.

Immediately we were surrounded by the children who were complimenting us and asking about our future journey. "Hey kids, why don't you go to your parents and wait for your pizza to arrive," Angela said and they all cheered and ran off.

You went and started talking to all the parents but a few minutes later a familiar voice started talking behind you. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little bitch from school," Nicole said as the others laughed.

Foxy turned to them. "Ye better watch yer language before I make ye walk th' plank," he said as Angela turned around.

She just chuckled at that. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it," she said tauntingly. Angela took a step forward and locked eyes with Nicole.

"Unless ye want a repeat of last time when we locked fists ye'll do exactly as th' Capt'n says lass," she said flawlessly, not breaking character.

Nicole laughed as if it was nothing more than a bluff but everyone could tell that she was afraid of the memory itself. "You can't beat me up," she said in a too confident tone. Angela raised an eyebrow and within five seconds had the girl restrained and walking her to the entrance with the children and parents following her.

"Now be gone ye landlubber. An' don't come back till ye ready to bow before th' Mistress of th' Tides," she said as the wind whipped through her hair and clothing. She turned around and entered the pizzeria before turning and watching the group of bullies running away.

Everyone, especially the parents who had heard what Nicole had said, cheered and made a path for Angela and Foxy to head back inside. Foxy smiled as he saw his beautiful Mistress of the Tides walk through the crowd back to Pirate's Cove. He tried to follow her but felt someone tugging on his pants leg. He looked down and smiled. "What do ye want lad," he asked the small boy as he knelt down to his height.

"After your adventure together, is she going to stay with you?" Foxy smiled and nodded but the boy quickly shook his head. "Not just as your first matey. As your partner."

Foxy gave a sad smile. "Tha's entirely up to her lad. Now scamper on back to ye parents." The boy nodded and ran off leaving Foxy to his thoughts. 'Will the young lass stay with me,' he thought as he turned to see Angela talking to a small child she had picked up. She was beyond gorgeous, but her true dream was to be up with her mother and the rest of her family.

And he knew he would have to let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela smiled at Foxy as he talked, but it was faked. Before she had left Ma'at had warned her that her time was nearing. That before long, she would be able to join them. She had thought that was what she wanted, but now...she wasn't so sure. "Hey lass, ye alright," Foxy asked and you gave a forced smile.

"I'm fine. Just tired," she lied. He gave her a skeptical look before shrugging and pulling her up from the chair before sitting her down on his lap and laying her head on his chest.

"Go to sleep lass. We'll watch over things," Foxy told her and soon she was in a deep sleep. He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't want her to leave and when he overheard her talking to Ma'at, it hurt to think that his time with her would soon come to an end.

A bright flash filled the room and when it cleared there was a man with hair the color of sand, dark eyes, and an evil aura surrounding him. "Who might ye be lad," Foxy growled, causing Angela to bolt up.

The second her eyes landed on the man she hissed menacingly at him. "What the hell do you want Set?" she hissed as she took up a fighting stance.

"Oh Angela, is that anyway to great your cousin," he joked as he approached her.

"It is when said cousin killed his own brother," she hissed before leaping at him.

Foxy watched in horror as she lashed out at him and tried to claw out his eyes. He went to join in but Set threw Angela at Foxy causing them both to fall to the ground. "Listen here dear cousin. I don't like you and if I have to in order to prevent you from joining us I will hunt down and kill Osiris once again."

"And risk the wrath of my mother AND Isis. Face it Set, you're nothing compared to them."

Set hissed at her before vanishing once again. Angela just hissed at the empty air, her tail swishing back and forth violently. "I wish I could kill that asshole," she hissed as she stared at the ceiling.

Foxy hesitantly put a hand to her shoulder only to pull it back once he felt something warm and sticky. "Lass, ye bleeding," he said right before she collapsed. He hissed as he picked her up and ran to the main area where the other animatronics were. "We've got a problem landlubbers," he said as he set her down on the stage.

"What happened?" Freddy asked as he came over to inspect the wound.

"Some lad named Set appeared. He say somethin' about hatin' her and killin' Osiris again," he explained as he set Angela's head in his lap.

Freddy nodded. "Chica, go get the first aid kit from the kitchen, Bonnie, get her clothes from her bag," he instructed as he carefully unbuttoned the security uniform, thankful that she was wearing an undershirt. On her right shoulder going down to the bottom of her shoulder blade was a nasty wound that looked like it had been made with claws. "Foxy, I need you to hold pressure to it until Chica gets back." Foxy just nodded and gently applied his wait to the wound.

Right as Chica and Bonnie entered there was another bright flash of light that soon faded to reveal Sekhmet, Ma'at, and a tall guy with golden hair like the sun. "It is time," the guy said right as Angela expelled a final breath and went limp in Foxy's lap.

"Lass," Foxy said, gently shaking her. "LASS!" he shouted right as he was pulled away by an unseen force.

The mysterious guy picked her up and then turned to the animatronics. "She will return if that is so what she chooses. For now, thank you for watching after my granddaughter." With that they all disappeared, leaving Foxy to fall to his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela groaned as she opened her eyes. As she stared up she noticed a high golden ceiling that had and ocean scene carved into it. A faint noise to the left caught her attention and as she turned her head she noticed Ma'at and her mother talking. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

The white fabric of her dress flowed around her and she felt as if she was moving through jello. "You should still be resting," Sekhmet said as she rushed over to her daughter. "After that attack from Set and you dying-" she trailed off as her eyes flashed between hazel and red. "I could kill him."

Angela furrowed her eyebrows at her mother's confusing words. "When did Cousin Set attack me?" she questioned.

Ma'at looked to her sister as a bad feeling went through her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Angela thought a bit. "Going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for my first day at work. After that it's just a big blur."

Her and Sekhmet looked at each other. Right as they were about to speak the God Shai entered the temple. "There's something you guys should know," he said as he led them away from Angela. "Do you know that fox animatronic she was doing performances with?" They nodded. "I was doing a little research into him, seeing as there's a ghost haunting it, and it turns out that they're soul mates."

Sekhmet growled at that. "What?"

He nodded. "Their life forces are intertwined and connected. He might not have been Egyptian or worshiped us, but he is meant to be with her."

Sekhmet sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is there anything in your scrolls and what not that tells you why she has amnesia and can't remember meeting him?"

Shai shook his head. "The only clue I have about that is the fact that either she's blocking it herself or it has something to do with Set's attack." He looked away from them. "The only thing I can tell you for sure is that you need to find someway to get him to her."

"NO," they heard all throughout the temple. Soon Ra appeared in front of them. "you know the rules I've set up. They were put in place to stop this kind of thing. Until he finds peace there is no way for him to come to her and the only way for him to come is if he confronts the person causing him to be held down in the mortal world first." He sighed as he looked to his granddaughter. "And I don't want her to remember him until he does."

Sekhmet realized he was the one who screwed with her memories. "Why would you do that father," she asked.

"It's the same thing I would've done to you if your affair hadn't led to you becoming pregnant with her," he said in a voice that one would use when discussing the weather. "I don't want her heart broken the same way yours was." With that he vanished.

Shai gave them an apologetic look before he too vanished. Ma'at approached Sekhmet and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry sister. He'll come for her."

Sekhmet turned to her with a smirk. "I know, the only problem now is when he does find peace he won't come to us. He'll go to wherever his soul truly belongs."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry the chapters have been short guys I promise they will get longer.**

* * *

Foxy sat in the backstage area waiting for his next performance. Three days have passed and she still hasn't showed up. "Where are ye lass?" he asked as he stared up at the roof. To his surprise a young women appeared in front of her. She had long black hair and wore a white silk gown with gold bands on her arms.

"Are you Foxy?" she asked as she approached him.

"Who be askin'," he growled as he pulled out his sword.

She raised her hand and pushed the blade away. "I'm Hathor, Angela's aunt."

At the mention of her name he put the sword away. "Angela? Where is she? Can ye take me to her?"

To his dismay she laughed at him and motioned toward the couch he had previously been sitting on. "She's with her mother right now in her new temple. But there's something you need to know." Foxy looked at her with a speculative glare. "She does not remember anything thanks to Ra's tampering."

"WHAT?" he shouted, furious that her own grandfather would do something like that.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret child. For you see, you two are soulmates." He was shocked by that revelation. "The reason Ra messed with her memories was to prevent the heartache from losing you it would've caused her, but she still feels the pain of something missing."

"What do ye even mean lass?" Foxy growled as he tried to make sense of her riddles.

Hathor sighed and took his left hand, placing it over his chest. "When she died, her heart transferred to you cause you are her heart. The pain she feels right now is the pain of losing her soulmate. When one finds their life long mate, their life forces are tied together," she explained as she forced Foxy to feel the heart beating within his animatronic chest. "Since you've already died, all you need do is confront your murderer. That will free not only you, but the others that are trapped here. Do so and Ra will allow you to come to us. To her."

She then got up and moved away. "Don't keep her waiting long." With that the goddess disappeared and he thought about what he needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Angela smiled as she walked around her new home. Her temple was the best. On top of the golden material it was made of, she also had a bath that people would've used in ancient times (basically a pool but the water is heated and you bath in it), there was a dais with a gilded throne sitting on it, her room had a large king sized bed that was adorned with black and gold bedding, and it was all hers.

But she still felt as though something was missing.

Sighing she went into the bathroom and ran a bath to soak. Ra had forbidden her from going to the human world and had sent Ma'at and her mother to gather her things. What she found odd though was the fact that he had specifically banned her from returning to Freddy's. She just shrugged as she got undressed and slipped into the warm water. A sigh escaped her lips as she sank further down into it.

"I see you've settled in just fine," a guy said, causing her to shriek and reach for the towel she had sitting on the ledge of the tub to cover herself with.

"What are you doing here Anubis. Aren't you supposed to be guarding the underworld or what not."

He chuckled and sat next to the tub. "And you're supposed to be living happily in the human world. That is until my step-father tried to murder you."

Angela groaned. "Can you at least get out long enough for me to dress," she asked only for him to give a smirk. She was about to yell at him but he just held his hands up in surrender and left. She quickly dried off and put on a flowing red dress that dragged against the ground slightly. When she exited the bathing chamber she noticed Anubis sitting casually on her throne. "So you seriously just came here to chat?" she asked him as she moved to stand next to him.

"Nope," he said and before Angela could question him further he grabbed her wrist and transported them to the human world.

"What are you doing Anubis? If grandfather found out you teleported me here there's no telling how he'll punish you," Angela said.

She went to teleport back but something stopped her. "Angela, is th' really ye lass," she heard someone say from behind her.

Turning around she saw a man with red hair, golden eyes with an eye patch raised over the right one, a pirate like outfit, and a hook for his right hand. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked. The man got a hurt look in his eyes.

"So it is true. Ye grandpa messed with ye memories lass." Foxy said as his heart broke a little at the lack of recognition on her face. The guy in which she called Anubis took a step forward.

He looked between them and sighed. "That's why I brought her here. I was hoping that seeing you again would make her remember something from before Set attacked."

Foxy nodded as he approached her and placed his left hand to her cheek. "Please lass. Try t' remember," he said in a soothing voice.

"What are you doing here granddaughter?" they heard a loud voice boom through the pizzeria before the same man that had taken her that fateful night appeared. "You know the rules I set in place for you as you get used to your new powers."

He took a step towards her but Foxy blocked his path. "No disrespect lad, but the lass ain't goin' anywhere."

Ra looked surprised at his disobedience. "Do you have any clue who you're dealing with fox?" he asked in an authoritative tone that would send almost anyone running for the hills.

"Me do sir, but I can't let ye take her. It has to be the lass' decision to go. With 'er memories intact. So undo whatever magic ye did."

Ra gasped as the audacity of the animatronic in front of him. He showed absolutely no fear. "What is wrong with you fox. Anyone else would be running by now."

Foxy just laughed at that. "No offense lad, ye granddaughter's scarier than ye are." To his surprise Ra started laughing as well.

Angela stepped forward. "Okay, someone better do a whole lotta explaining cause ya'll are obviously talkin' 'bout me and I wanna know what the hell I've forgotten that has everyone so worked up."

Ra sighed as he moved towards her and placed a hand to her head. A sharp pain went through and all the memories that had been locked away returned. "Now that you know the truth there's something you need to know," Ra said as he placed her hand in Foxy's. "You two are soulmates, but there's a problem. Even though he has died, his spirit refuses to move on until he gets closure. Whether that's from killing his murderer or just forgiving him I know not." Ra sighed as he saw the helpless look on Angela's face. "That's why I locked those memories away. Until he faces his enemies he cannot join you in your temple."

"Then I'm staying down here to help him," she said with a sad smile.

"There's a little problem about that lass," Foxy said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Havin' been a month since you left, the manager officially fired ye last night."

Ra chuckled. "She doesn't need the job. With her inheritance from her father and the 'allowance' Sekhmet gives her each week, she could buy the place from the owner."

That got Foxy interested. "How much do ye make lass?" he asked as his ears perked up curiously.

Angela smirked. "Enough to be me a Porsche and Lamborghini within the same week and still have enough left over for a Ferrari," she said and Bonnie whistled as he came forward.

"That's a lot of money. Why the hell would you get a job," he said with a laugh before turning to Foxy. "Plus she's your soulmate. Bonus."

Angela stared at him like she was questioning his intelligence. "I got a job cause I wanted to act like a normal teenager. Of course it doesn't matter now since I'm a full goddess, but still."

Anubis shook his head. "I still say your an idiot for the idea. I say you buy a mansion, kidnap the animatronics, and if asked you have no clue where they are."

Angela laughed at her cousin's antics. "Go back to the underworld," she said playfully. He stuck his tongue out at her before disappearing.

Ra turned to her and she automatically calmed down. He hesitated for a second before taking Angela's right hand and placing it in Foxy's left one. "Take care of each other while your down here," he said in a sad voice. He then turned to Foxy and his expression hardened. "If you even think about betraying her there is no where you can hide from me."

Angela groaned. "Seriously grandpa. I get you're the sun god but did you have to say that."

Ra chuckled and nodded. "Watch out for Set and keep Ma'at's medallion on at all times. And don't trust anyone." With that he left.

Angela turned to Foxy and bit the inside of her cheek while Foxy just stood there staring at her. "I can't believe ye're back," he said in an awestruck voice.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Foxy," she said as she stared up at him. He hummed. "Just shut up." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: From here on out I'm gonna call the manager Scott Cawthon because he's the creator of the game and I have no clue what the actual managers name is. And sorry for the wait, I've had other things going on.**

* * *

Angela sighed as she leaned back into her chair as she watched InuYasha with the animatronics. She had went to the manager and asked for her job back, and when he refused, she threatened to get the place shut down. He quickly agreed to reinstating her as a waitress but thanks to Ma'at's amulet she saw right through him. He was hiding something.

Sighing, she got up to get more drinks but stopped when she head a knock on the door. Strange. Her father has a key and would just walk in, her mother and everyone else would just appear and start chattering on about whatever they needed her to know, and she wasn't expecting anyone else to come. Setting the bowl down she motioned for everyone to remain silent as she paused the TV.

Foxy was a little concern as him and the other animatronics went to a different room. As much as he wanted to be with Angela he knew how dangerous it was for her to be seen with us by someone who either works at or has been to Freddy's. "Angela," a familiar voice said. "Someone has broken into the restaurant and stolen the animatronics." Scott Cawthon entered the house and turned to glare at Angela. "If I find out you had anything to do with it then I will see you imprisoned."

Angela lifted an eyebrow at the threat. She then pulled out her phone and played a clip from the recording of her first night on the job. "Says the person who basically said that if I were to be murdered you would hide all evidence of the fact and only file a missing persons report," she said as he paled. "That is your voice, is it not."

Cawthon glared at her as she put her phone back in her pocket. "You have no clue who you're dealing with missy."

"No," she said in an equally annoyed voice. "You have no clue who your messing with. If you haven't been able to tell by the house or expensive motorcycle I drive, my families loaded. Which means that if I wanted to I can buy you out and still have money to waste. Now why don't you get back to the missing animatronics and leave me to more important matters such as keeping my big mouth shut."

Cawthon glared at her again before leaving the house, allowing Angela to let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Foxy and the other animatronics came out from the room they were hiding in. "That be amazing lass. How'd ye know to record th' message?"

Angela smirked. "Apparently he has it to play every Monday. He had forgotten to turn it off the following Monday after I got there so I decided to record the entire thing as blackmail just in case he decided to blame something on me."

"Well it worked," Bonnie said as he plopped back down on the couch. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Search for your murderer," Angela said as she hugged Foxy. "It makes sense that the person was once an employee at Freddy's. On my next shift tonight I'm gonna search Cawthon's office and see if I can find any incriminating evidence. If I'm lucky he won't be there."

Foxy bit his tongue as he thought it over. "What if he's still be in there when ye decide to check, or he comes back cause he forgot something?"

"If he's still in there then I can pretend that I had a question I needed to ask him."

Freddy nodded as Chica sighed. "That's a good idea, but I still think one of us should go with you just in case he decides to get violent."

Angela started laughing, shocking all of them. "That's a sweet idea Freddy, but don't you remember. I'm a goddess. I can take care of myself."

"Ye might be a goddess lass, but ye still new at it," Foxy reminded her, earning a elbow to the side.

"It doesn't matter. He thinks all of you were stolen. The main problem I have right now is worrying if Set will rear his head into my business. I'm going by myself and that's it." With that she left the room to get a bag prepared for her mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have no clue what Purple Guy's actual name is. So for the sake of the story I will be calling him Vincent, the name one of the multiple fans of the games gave him. I like to give the characters names instead of nicknames that are common throughout the series.**

* * *

Angela sighed as she carefully crept from the security room to Cawthon's office. He had left at eleven and she had waited until two to make sure he wasn't coming back. The door was unlocked, surprisingly, and she slipped right inside. "That was too easy," she whispered as she moved over to the file cabinet that held all the employee's records.

Quickly flipping through them she found the file for the guy the animatronics had explained. "Let's see," she said before reading through as much information as she could. Giving a wry smile she whistled and Anubis came.

"I'm a jackal not a dog," he said as he gave her a playful glare. "What do you need?"

"For you to take this to my house and prevent them from doing anything stupid until my shifts over," she explained quietly as she handed the file over. "Now leave before Cawthon comes back and catches you."

He nodded before disappearing, once again leaving her alone in the boring pizzeria.

~TIME SKIP~

Angela entered her house at about six ten only to be tackled thirty seconds later by Foxy. "Ye back lass," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Can't...Breath," she joked as she pushed him back a bit. "Don't you think we should go through the file I found." He nodded solemnly and went to sit on the couch.

Anubis handed her the file and she sat down on the couch next to Foxy, only to be pulled into his lap. "Okay. I found out that his actual name is Vincent and that he was the original night guard at the place. He was later fired for tampering with the animatronics. I already tried the phone number but it was no longer in use."

Foxy rubbed small circles on her back as he read over her shoulder. "What about th' address?" he asked as he read.

She sighed in defeat. "Abandoned for at least ten years. Maybe longer."

He growled as continued looking over the information. All they got was the name of the freak. For all they know there could be thousands of Vincent's out there and anyone of them could be the culprit. "So we got nothin' useful, lass."

She smiled as she got up. "I wouldn't say nothing." With that she went upstairs only to come back down a few minutes later with her laptop. (I am making this up. I have no clue if it actually works but for the sake of the story, it does) "If we search for the address online it should tell us the needed information, such as who owned it in the past and who owns it now," she explained as she typed in the address. "Then we just go back to the time period of when he supposedly lived there..." As she scrolled she paused before slamming the lid of the computer down. "OF COURSE HE FUCKING LIED ABOUT HIS ADDRESS. WHY WOULDN'T A CHILD MURDERER DO SUCH A FUCKING COWARDLY MOVE!" she yelled as she punched the wall, putting a huge dent in it.

"Calm down lass," Foxy said as he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What be the problem?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "The house was originally a store at the time of the murder's and no one lived in the apartments above the shop at the time."

Everyone groaned and Anubis huffed in annoyance before he perked up. "Maybe Shai will know something about this dude?"

Angela shook her head. "I highly doubt this dude is Egyptian and you said so yourself, the other Pantheon's aren't very friendly right now."

He groaned at the reminder. "How come when we need help from them Ra or Set has to go and piss them off?" he asked jokingly causing Angela to chuckle and the animatronics to look confused.

Foxy spoke up. "What ye mean by other pantheon's?"

Anubis sighed and looked over to him. "Greek, Norris, Egyptian, Christian. You didn't think the human's were creative enough to create their own religions did you," he said sarcastically as he casually leaned against the wall. "All the pantheons chose their nation to rule over and persuaded the people to worship them by giving visions to select people the Greeks dubbed oracles. It was actually pretty funny watching them wake up from their slumber screaming about how the sun god was going to get them." He laughed as he moved to the couch.

Angela just shook her head. "That history lesson aside. We're still no closer to finding this person then before." She looked over the file again and stopped as she reexamined the picture. "Freddy, can you hand me magnifying glass in the table next to you," she asked the brown headed boy. He grabbed it and as soon as it was in her hand she brought it over the picture.

"What ye see lass?" Foxy asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Is it just me or does the person in the background look familiar to you," she said, handing him the picture and magnifying glass.

He looked at it and immediately froze. "It be Scott. But he be so small lass."

Angela nodded. "That means that Cawthon knows Vincent and if he's covering for him like I suspect he is, he knows where we can find him. Judging from how old the picture is, it lines up with his age. But it doesn't tell us why a small child befriended the murderer."

Anubis chuckled as he got a devilish look in his eyes. "Well, there's only one way to find out." With that he disappeared with a sinister laugh.

"Shit," Angela said with a sigh. "Should've known he'll do something like this."

"Like what lass?"

Before she could answer Anubis appeared in the center of the room with a surprised yet scared Cawthon. "All right boy. You better tell us everything we want to know," Anubis said as he cracked his neck.

Regaining some semblance of control he quickly took in his surroundings and turned to Angela. "I knew you had something to do with the animatronics disappearance. Just wait until the police get here."

Angela scoffed as she backed him into a chair. "Like you're one to talk. I know you're hiding something dealing with this mysterious purple man that killed the children that were hidden within Foxy and the others. Now tell me everything you know or I'll let Anubis here use you as a toy."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we sure we can believe him?" Bonnie asked as you made your way to Vincent's supposed location.

Angela scoffed as she fell back to walk beside them. "No, but it's the only lead we have and he doesn't seem like the type stupid enough to lie with his life on the line. That's one of the main reason's I allowed Anubis to go ahead and take him to our realm. If he lied, he dies."

Foxy laughed evilly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's why I like ye, lass. Ye don't beat 'round th' bush." He placed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a squeeze. "Now let's go get th' landlubber who did this to us."

Angela chuckled as she continued to walk. "I finally get a reason to use my powers in the human realm."

Chica cocked her head to the side. "I thought you were a sea goddess."

"I am. But my powers work on all water sources," she explained. "If it's water, I control it." Chica nodded as she processed it.

"So if it were to rain, you could use it to help defeat Vincent?"

Angela sighed as she lowered her head. "Yes and No. In order for you all to be free then you guys have to defeat him. While I could just freeze them and be over with it, you guys will still be trapped here."

Everyone's head drooped a little as they continued walking. "But I can still assist you guys," Angela said trying to cheer them up. But it didn't help with the tension that had already been building up.

If Cawthon hadn't lied, then after today the animatronics will either be freed or forever trapped down here on Earth.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. With school ending and graduation along with other stuff going on in my life I got writers block on this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please forgive me for the wait.**

* * *

Angela braced herself as she pushed the door open and saw the guy they were looking for sitting in at a desk not far from it. "So I take it Scott told you guys where to find me," he said in a sinister tone. "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

Angela scoffed as they filed into his house and faced him. "So you aren't even going to try and defend yourself."

Vincent smiled before getting up. "Why would I?" he said sarcastically as he looked towards the animatronics. "They know exactly who I am even though I'm older, and I'm pretty sure you won't believe me no matter what I say."

Foxy growled as he took a step forward. "You better get your filthy eyes off me lass before I gouge them out and use 'em for fish bait."

Vincent laughed as he turned to the pirate fox. "You honestly got a girlfriend. I'm surprised she fell for someone as hideous as you."

Angela scoffed as she took a step forward. "You have no room to talk. I mean, who would fall for a child murdering psycho."

Vincent gave a sinister smirk right before he lunged for her and pinned her back against his chest. "You honestly can't help but underestimate me." he growled in her ear. He then turned his attention to the animatronics. "Here's how this will work. Either you guys leave and never come back, or the girl gets killed."

Angela started laughing out of the shear stupidity of his actions. "And what makes you think we'll follow the rules you set up." She then got serious as she slammed her head back into his face before turning around and kicking him where it counts. "Next time you take a hostage make sure they can't fight back."

Foxy smirked before charging at the guy who had murdered him. Right as Vincent was regaining his composure he was punched in the jaw and thrown back a few feet. "That was for murderin' me," Foxy said as he approached the guy with a murderous glint in his eyes. "And this is for threatenin' me love and killin' me crew."

With that he started beating up Vincent and all the others could do was stand back and watch. Foxy didn't hold anything back. All the anger that had built up over the years was released in the span of ten minutes as the life seeped from Vincent's body.

Angela gave a sad smile as Vincent took his last breath and fell limp on the floor. "Well, I guess the next thing to do is move on," she said with a sad chuckle as a bright flash appeared in the room.

Sekhmet and Ra came forward with a smile on their faces. "There's just one problem though," Ra stated as he looked towards the animatronics.

"What's that grandpa?"

He sighed and looked towards Angela. "Their spirits can't come to our realm."

Angela shook her head at that. "You guys told me that once they faced Vincent and got revenge they would move on. That Foxy would be able to come live with me in our realm."

Sekhmet gave a sad smile. "I know, but we only told you that so you would help them move on and so that you wouldn't be forced to give up your godhood to stay with him in the mortal world."

Angela felt like she couldn't breath as the truth of the matter sunk in. "But you said that when he's ready to move on he would be able to come with us. That you would be able to give him powers so that he could stay with me forever."

Ra nodded and then kneeled in front of her. "The reason he can't is because he's not Egyptian and was raised with a different religion."

"But Shai said we were soulmates," she said frantically as she tried to find some way to bring them with her. "That means he can come with me. Right."

Ra thought about it before nodding. "He is your soulmate so he can come, but the others still have to go to their respective afterlives."

Chica smiled as she thought of something. "I honestly don't remember where I'm supposed to go," she said with a shrug and the others agreed.

Angela chuckled as she played along. "That means the only gods they know of is the Egyptian pantheon."

Sekhmet laughed as her daughter used the truth of the situation to get her friends to come with her. "They are right Ra. Plus no one from any other pantheon has come to escort them to their afterlife."

Ra scoffed as they found a way to bend the rules before he gave a smile. "I should've know you guys would find a way. Just know that if you harm her in anyway I won't hesitate to burn you alive."


	14. Chapter 14

Angela smiled as she and Foxy cuddled on their bed, his hand resting on her stomach as their child kicked and moved about within her. "So what do you want to name our child?" she asked as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Foxy smiled as he recalled the past eight months. "If it be a lass, then Hope."

She chuckled and placed her hand over his. "And if it be a lad?"

"Then his name will be Apollo, just so that it gets on your family's nerves."

Angela chuckled as she recalled their last encounter with the Greek god. "Yes, name our child after the one god my mother can't stand from the pantheon my entire family can't stand." She smiled as she went to get up only for pain to shoot through her stomach. She let out a small scream as her breaths quickened. Once the pain subsided enough for her to actually speak she looked up at Foxy with a smile. "I think it's time."

~TIME SKIP~

Foxy smiled as he held his son in his arms and chuckled as he recalled the name he had told Angela earlier. "You are not going to call my grandson Apollo unless you want me to carry out Angela's threat to castrate you," Sekhmet said as she came out of the room carrying Hope. "How about Phobos? At least most of us can stand him."

"Hope and Fear," Foxy said with a smile as he looked at his children. "I like it."

They heard a sinister chuckle and soon Set appeared in front of them. "What do you want?" Sekhmet said with a warning growl.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt any of you. I just wanted to see the new additions to the family."

Foxy growled as he handed his son to Sekhmet and stepped in front of them. "Says the guy who murdered Angela and said he would hunt down Osiris so he couldn't bring her back."

Sekhmet sighed as Ra appeared and glared at Set. "I don't believe he has any sinister intentions towards your children Foxy," he said in a warning tone. "But if he so much as shows any ill will know that I have made arrangements with Hades to keep him in Tartaros for the next millennia."

Foxy let out a relieved breath as he took Phobos back into his arms and cautiously approached his new cousin.

Set smiled as he looked at the two babies and then towards their father. "They look like you," he said as he looked at Foxy. "But don't think that this means we're family. I still despise your wife but I do hold a respect for her strength. When I killed her she managed to injure me as well."

Foxy smirked at that. "That's because the lass nev'r backs down withou' a fight."

They all heard a weak laugh come from behind them and turned to see Angela leaning against the door. "I thought I heard a brat who doesn't know how to leave well enough alone."

"And I see a bitch who needs to be muzzled," Set said playfully before he turned to leave. "Goodbye and I'll see you guys whenever."

Angela smiled as her cousin left before going up to her children and husband. "So, have you come up with names that mother won't kill you over."

"Hope and Phobos," he said with a smile.

She chuckled as she took Phobos into her arms and kissed her head. "I can imagine it," she chuckled as their son blinked open his violet eyes. "Them being teens and him scaring everyone who shows interest in Hope half to death."

Foxy smiled sinisterly. "I have a better idea of how to deal with that little problem."

Angela turned to Foxy with a glare. "You will not be stuffing anyone in a suit."

Foxy's face fell until he looked back over his small family. "Awe, why didn't you wait for us?" Chica whined as she, Bonnie and Freddy walked into the temple Angela had given birth in.

Angela chuckled as Freddy gave her a hug and congratulated her. "It's not exactly possible to stop labor."

Foxy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Angela while everyone dotted over the newborns. This was his family, and he couldn't have asked for anything better.


End file.
